Visits From Old Friends
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra and Batman end up facing something they couldn't and call in professionals, her old friends.In between fifth and sixth in Sarra Universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban owns em. I do not own Batman, DC comics own em. I do not own Hellboy, Kevin Hopps and Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro do. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. This is after she leaves Angel Grove, after Tokyo, around the time of Biker Mice From Mars, just before, about a year, for timeline! Rated PG 13 Violence, Language.

Visits From Old Friends:

Created August 8, 2010

Sarra Torrens

It wasn't pain she felt anymore. It was an old friend that put the arms around her each night like a lover. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I see you. I see you...MONSTER!" She held her gun at him. "Don't MOVE!" She shouted. "Don't even TWITCH!" She held her .45. The silver metal gleamed against the moonlight. She looked with her silver eyes. She aimed and fired and then was shocked when she saw the man move too quick to be human. "Wha...t?" She asked.

The woman gasped as the man almost knocked her out. "NO!" She heard as she collapsed. She smiled as she felt arms around her. "Huh?" She asked eloquantly, as she felt those arms. He smiled. "Easy, darling, I've got you." She heard the whisper. She smiled. "Bats..." She saw his dark features and his caped cowl. "Bats, I..." He smiled. "Ssshhh..." She smiled. "He...was too fast." He smiled. "Not for me." He growled. She touched his face. "Be...careful?" "Please." She said. He smiled. "I'll come home. Hold on." He kissed her. Then left she smiled as Dick as Robin came to her side. "Hang on." He said. She smiled "Always will try." She said.

He smiled, as she did, and then told him, "Going into stasis mode." Dick nodded. "Roger that." She rolled her eyes. She closed them, and breathed shallowly. She smiled as Bruce came back and picked her up. "Babe." He smiled. He gave her hope. "We'll be okay. Hang in there." She nodded. "He bloody..well got be good, but I am a lot more stubborn than most." She muttered. She smiled as Bruce held her. "How bad?" He asked. She smiled, even though it turned into a wince. "Bad, not aweful." "No; hospital required, I hope...this time." She replied. He swore. She smiled. "Will need stitches I think, might need my ribs taped. "Other than that, I should be good." She said in a winced reply. He nodded stately. "Right. Rest." He said. She smiled, as she did she wrapped her arms around his neck, and shoulders. He got her to the Batmobile. She fell asleep close to him.

She smiled when he held her, and then when they got to the Mansion, she smiled after she got organised and her body healed some what. Bruce took some time with her and made her rest. She did and she held him as he held her close and comforted her. She slept well as he chased the nightmares away. She had good dreams that night.

"Thank you dear one." She said, softly to him, as she snuggled against him, with her eyes open. "you make my world better, thank you." She said. She kissed him softly, as he returned the kiss, she smiled. "Bruce?" She asked. He smiled. "I love you." He told her She sighed and smiled. "Love you too. I am...glad you are here." She said. She curled in his arms. He held her as she felt the heartbeat. The heartbeat of a hero. She slept well, that night, and when she came down that day, she felt much better, not tired, or out of control. Bruce had smiled when he heard her come down. She felt much better and smiled when Bruce handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks Bruce." She said, as he grinned at her. She leaned against him when he'd put his arms around her. He took half of her weight and made her relaxed as they sat at the living room couch. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sarra grinned softly too, as Bruce planted a kiss to her forhead. "Bruce?.." She asked. He held her again. "What?" She asked as he smiled. "I think your awesome." He said as she smiled while he ran fingers through her long hair. "Bruce...what is it your trying to say?" She asked softly. He smiled as his blue eyes peirced her dark blues. "I've...fallen for you...Hard." She smiled. "Bruce." She said in a moan almost. "I care...too much about those who care back, and those I love...die..." She warned. "Don't want that for you." She said. He smiled. "Tough." "I'm not going anywhere." She whimpered. "You know what your in for Bruce? You really want to know ALL of it?" She asked, and he nodded. "It can be arranged," she said as she touched his mind with hers.

Four hours later, he was extracted from her mind. She smiled as he had screamed as he came out. While he did that, she collapsed with pain. He caught her. "So, you see?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes." "I just want you to know, I won't leave you." She whimpered. "Bruce..." He came to her side and held her. "Beloved." "Thank you..." She curled her head against his chest. "I won't go anywhere, I'm way too stubborn." She chuckled. "I know that now." She said with a smile. She curled her amrs in his and sighed in relief. She grinned as he held her and calmed her spirit. He rubbed her back and shoulders, as she calmed down, he kissed her and she sighed as they laid back on the bed.

She fell asleep, no more nightmares. For the first time in a long time. It was peaceful, and she woke to a wonderful sight. Bruce, in her arms. She kissed him, and snuggled back into his arms. He sighed as he got her in his arms again. He kissed her forhead and lips and she sighed in peaceful serenity. He kissed her forhead again and yawned. He looked at the time, five a.m., "Right." He moaned. He got up, and left a note on her bedside table.

Two hours later, she emerged from her sheets. She smiled as she found herself at loose ends. He told her, "It's alright, I've gotten word that my head security detail would love to have you come down and help them." She smiled. "Good." She said softly. He made her smile for the first time in a long time. She got her 'working out' clothes and went for a shower. She put her music on and thunked along as she showered. She smiled as she dressed, she got her flat heeled leather boots on with a went to her weapons locker down in the Batcave, one that she used for training, only. "Okay...got everything, to take the truck, and eat before I go..." She spoke to herself as if getting herself organised. Alfred was doing some other things, so she got her stuff organised. She went down to the security place that Bruce told her and they showed her how they trained. She showed them, some of her moves and how** She **trained, and they were shocked.

She smiled as she curled her hands. She smiled, as she curled them around her nunchucks, Sarra showed them, and how to protect themselves, with or without weapons or having the 'enemy' having weapons or no. Sarra took one day, then the next, she asked the students to put into practice what they'd learned. She smiled as all of the students put their goals and aimed high. She smiled. "Excellent!" She crowed. "Well done!" "This will keep you alive." "Remember when you practice this and don't get complacent." They grinned and then felt something. She doubled over in pain, as her eyes saw stars. "Ma'am!" "Sensei!" They got to her side. "BACK!" She cried. Sarra smiled as she fell asleep. "Ma'am?" "Shall I call Bruce Wayne?" She smiled as she sank against the wall. "Tell him, I've collapsed." She said. He nodded. The head of security smiled as she curled into her ams. Sarra smiled as she fell into a deep slumber. Hour or two later, she woke up in the Manor.

Grinning, she woke as she saw Bruce look at her. "Bruce...how long was I out?" She asked. There was a pause, and, "Two hours." She moaned. "Gods..." "Did I freak out your man?" She asked. He smiled. "Yeah, I told him that you did that because your heart tended to give out if you exerted too much." She smiled. "Good job love," "Your an excellent keeper of secrets." He chuckled. She grinned as he got her to eat something, as she did, he came to her side. "So what happened in that brain of yours?" He asked her. She waited for a minute, then, "Headache, I think." "It wasn't easy to determine what it was." "I've had a headache that went through my head like across between a loud rock band and a freight train."He smiled. "Piercing or loud?" He asked. She grinned. "Both. Like someone was giving me a wacky message and I couldn't filter it out." She said painfully. He touched her head gently.

"I am very...glad your here." She said, as she screamed as it entered her head again. "AH!" "Death danger, phone! HAND ME THE PHONE!" He did so, and she dialed the number. It rang, and then there was a voice on the other end. "LIZ! It's Sarra! Yeah! Its back! Tell Red! It came for me! Hurry...Gotham Liz..." "Please..." "Its warned me of danger, don't know if I can hold it off...Wayne Manor...Right. " Bruce looked at her. "Gotta go. Give my best to Red and Abe." Right. Later babe..." She shut off the phone.

There was a great big sigh, and she turned to Bruce. "I'm having a few of my work friends come." There was a pause. "Who? Like the Red Ranger?" He asked as she chuckled. "He is a great legend. But I know of another. One called...HellBoy." He smiled. There was a pause, and then, "Awesome," from a young hero's voice. Dick. As he came into her room. She raised an eyebrow. "Dick?" She asked. He smiled. "They're here, your friends." She raised another eyebrow. "Huh, good. Forgot they were stationed around Washington, and Washington, D.C. and Gotham have the same time zones. Chopper must've gotten organised, A.S.A.P." She got up, and sank again. "Gods." He helped her to stand. "Ow..." She muttered. "Easy." Bruce murmured. She started to roll her eyes as she started to chuckle. "God." Bruce muttered again.

Sarra stopped, and looked at Bruce. "Sorry dear; when they get in my head, Gods..." She fell down again. "Bring them here...Dick?" She asked. "Please..."He nodded. She smiled, as Bruce got her set back to her bed. She slept, well, rested anyhow for a few moments. "Bruce?" She muttered as she opened her eyes, to the shadow that blocked the sun. He smiled. "So it's Bruce, huh? Figured you go for the kid." She heard a deep rumble of a voice. She started to laugh as she opened her eyes.

"Its been a long long time, Red." He smiled, as he touched her good hand. "What's a half a century between friends?" He asked. She chuckled. "Well, look at you Red, all grown up...its been a while...since THIS was in my brain...Gods it hurts..." She moaned. He took his big 'Key' hand and touched her forhead. "Your burning up..." he muttered as she smiled. "Been worse...been better..." She muttered as he did his eye roll she smiled. "Red...I..." She started to say, then she screamed. "AH!" She grabbed at her head. "Its...AH! Its Frantimlan! Its invading my MIND!" "GET IT OUT!" She cried as he cursed. "LIZ!" Liz and Abe came. "Abe..." She choked out.

Abe smiled sadly as he came to her side. "You my dear, need rest." She winced as she smiled. "I would if this darned demon would be put out of my head." He touched her forhead, and steam came through his hand. "He's invaded my mind...can you do something?" She moaned. He looked at her. "Easy." Abe said. "We can do something, hold on..." He finished. She closed her eyes. HellBoy reached into her mind. He saw her as she was battling something that almost looked familiar to him.

Sarra looked frustrated to him as she was in her mind. "Who are you?" She asked, loudly. He smiled. "HellBoy, a friend." She blinked. "Your here, come to deal with HIM?" She asked, as she pointed to the electrified nodded. "Yes." She smiled. "You and I work together yes?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow."This is your mind...I'd give you a hand?" She nodded. "Sounds good." She put her sword in her sheathe. her mind was very tricky. It way laid her a time a or two. She got to the demon. She pulled her swords. "You first, HellBoy." She offered to him. He smiled. "My...Pleasure." He said. She grinned. "Lets...get out of here?" He smiled. "Sounds...good." She offered her good hand and he took it and planted a kiss on her forhead. Srra woke up and she moaned.

"We got him, right Red?" He nodded. "We did." She sighed in relief, as she closed her eyes. "Thanks, HellBoy." he nodded. "Anytime." She smiled, as she drifted off into peaceful sleep. The others watched over her, as she smiled. She got up about six hours later. She moved slowly, but got downstairs, after Abe and Bruce got her to help her sit down. "Sarra..." Bruce said as he helped her to sit. Sarra looked up at HellBoy. "Thank you all for coming..." She said softly. He smiled. "Glad we could make it, you throw a heck of a party." She chuckled deeply. "Red..." She moaned in a sing song way. He laughed and kissed her for head once. "Thank you old friend." He nodded. "The Professor would be proud of you, I know I am." He looked a little redder than normal. "Your good." She churtled as she heard that and she smiled.

The team of the Beaureu of Paranormal Research and Development left, but not before Sarra pulled Abe aside. "I am glad your okay." "I...keep hearing of you and your work, keep going love." He smiled. "You too." He said with a grin. She smiled. She let them go, and then went back to sleep, as Bruce got her to rest in their bed again. Dick turned to Bruce after he'd closed the door to their room and moved away. "So, seems your girl knows some rather high profile heroes. Cool." Bruce blushed at that as he walked away. "Dick..." He warned. Dick chuckled.

It'd been several months after that moment when superheroes would come and go from that point on, everyone from the Sentinel team to the Power Rangers, and the Senshi from Tokyo. She didn't leave until she needed to go again, back to Tokyo. "Bruce..." "I want to stay, but my work calls me." he smiled. "If you need me, I'll be there." He said. She smiled. "Thank you." She left, on good terms, and returned home to him again. They were happy for a while.

The End


End file.
